ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet Academy alumni
This is a list of everyone believed to have graduated from Starfleet Academy or its corresponding annexes. Most Starfleet officers went to the Academy to earn their commissions. : This lists only those officers who have mentioned their "Academy days" in some way or another. Some enlisted personnel may actually be referring to the "Starfleet Technical Services Academy" when mentioning their "Academy days." Some other possible academies include the Aldebaran Music Academy, Andorian Academy, Denobulan Science Academy, Starfleet Medical Academy, Tri-Planetary Academy, and Vulcan Science Academy. 22nd century Known Class Alumni ;Class of 2149 *O'Malley, Patricia F. (graduated from the United Earth Starfleet Academy) 23rd century Known Class Alumni ;Class of 2245 *Scott, Montgomery ;Class of 2253 *Spock ;Class of 2254 *Corrigan *Kirk, James T. *Lester, Janice *Mike *Teller *Timothy ;Class of 2259 *Sulu, Hikaru ;Class of 2261 *Uhura ;Class of 2267 *Chekov, Pavel A. ;Class of 2285 *Foster *Saavik ;Class of 2290 *Tuvok Unknown year *Garrovick (2260s?) *Garth of Izar (2220s/2230s?) *Mitchell, Gary (2250s, overlaps James T. Kirk) *Rizzo (2260s?) *Valeris (valedictorian, 2280s) Ungraduated *Galliulin, Irina (dropped out 2260s) *Merik, R.M. (dropped out in his fifth year; overlaps James T. Kirk) *Preston, Peter (lost during the Battle of the Mutara Nebula in 2285) Unknown *Finnegan (upperclassman in 2252) 24th century Known Class Alumni ;Class of 2327 *Batanides, Marta *Picard, Jean-Luc (valedictorian) *Zweller, Cortan ;Class of 2345 *Data (claimed to be in the "Class of '78") ;Class of 2346 *Howard, Beverly C. ;Class of 2348 *Chakotay ;Class of 2354 *Hudson, Calvin *Laporin *Sisko, Benjamin L. *Solok ;Class of 2356 *Yar, Natasha *''MacDuff, Kieran (faked identity)'' ;Class of 2357 *Darson *Kaplan, Donald *La Forge, Geordi *Rice, Paul *Riker, William T. (eighth in his class) ;Class of 2359 *Troi, Deanna ;Class of 2361 *Worf ;Class of 2362 *Ro Laren *Stone *''Yar, Natasha (alternate timeline)'' ;Class of 2363 *Jadzia ;Class of 2369 *Taitt ;Class of 2370 *Byrd, Daniel *Kim, Harry S.L. *MacAllister, James M. *Sito Jaxa *Taurik ;Class of 2371 *Ballard, Lyndsay ;Class of 2372 *Ilario, Hector ;Class of 2374 *Tigan, Ezri Unknown year *Lopez (mentored by Boothby) *Richardson (mentored by Boothby) *Paris, Thomas E. (2360s) *Finn, Marla E. (her personnel file implies 2364, but she was an officer, and alive, prior to 2363) *Kwan, Daniel (possibly 2364, although stardates are clearly apocryphal, graduated from Psi Upsilon III Starfleet Academy) Ungraduated *Rozhenko, Nikolai (dropped out 2340s) *Torres, B'Elanna (dropped out 2360s) *Albert, Joshua (lost during an accident caused by an illegal Kolvoord Starburst in 2368) *Locarno, Nicholas (expelled in 2368) *Rogers, Amanda (left internship to join the Q Continuum in 2369) *Crusher, Wesley R. (dropped out 2370) *Farris, Karen (lost aboard the USS Valiant in 2374) *Shepard, Riley A. (lost aboard the USS Valiant in 2374) *Watters, Tim (lost aboard the USS Valiant in 2374) *Nog (field promoted 2374) Unknown *A.F. (believed to be a classmate of Jean-Luc Picard in the 2320s) *Battisti, Alice (attended the Academy during the 2360s) *Collins, Dorian (sole Red Squad survivor of the destruction of the USS Valiant, subsequent career unknown) *Mordock (admitted into Starfleet Academy in 2364) *Haro, Mitena (believed to be a first-year cadet in 2366) *Martoni, Adam (upperclassman in 2367) *Hajar, Jean (Nova Squadron cadet held back a year in 2368) *Tal Celes (went to the Academy but was an enlisted crewman by 2371) *Amaro (although enlisted, he was classmates at the Academy with Stolzoff prior to 2373) *Stolzoff (although enlisted, she was classmates at the Academy with Amaro prior to 2373) *Icheb (took Academy-level courses in 2377) Category:Lists